


Heated Embrace

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cuddlefucking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Sex, also gets a bit emotional at the end, also im practicing to describe summoner wout using the name kiran hehe, because hes alfonse, i cant believe i finally got to use that tag YAY, thats a tag too YAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: He loves her so much. Too much. Even when she's perfectly wrapped in his arms. Even when she's panting his name as if that's the only word she knows. He sometimes feels like this is a dream. A wonderful, wonderful dream.(long story short: summoner rides him hard YEEHAW)





	Heated Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> it is wednesday my dudes *writes a fucking*

  Her body is so warm.  
  
  “A-Al…” His name lingers heavily, warmly, burning at the tip of her tongue. Her face flushes madly, mirroring the warmth that seeps comfortably against the pads of his fingers. She then gulps heavily, the name dies thickly inside her aching throat.  
  
  Her insides are warmer.  
  
 Slowly she slides upwards, tantalizing teasing him with the strokes that drive him crazy. His hands remain on her hips, fingers dig deep into the sweaty skin. Pink lips part open, but words are left as void once Alfonse feels her body pushing downwards.  
  
  Gods, this feels  _too good.  
  
  Too good, too good,_ the sentence echoes mindlessly. Instinctively he jerks his hips upwards, snapping their bodies together to form delicious jolts. His dick twitches at every caress of her wet walls. His mouth groans heavily at the feel of her hot breath.  
  
  “Alfooonse…”  
  
  Her voice is poison. Delicious, hypnotizing poison. He rolls his eyes to a close. Head tips backwards for better access, Alfonse lets out a strained moan to feel teeth nipping a spot between his neck and right shoulder.  
  
  He snaps his hips upwards again.  
  
  She stifles a groan by firmly biting his skin.  
  
  They slow down. Then speed up. Then slow down again in a cruel game of heated desire. Up and down and up and down she continues to bounce on him. And when fatigue catches up to her, up and down and up and down he jerks against her just so they will not lose that delectable friction. The back of his head still pressed hard against the couch, Alfonse then chokes a breath to feel slender fingers pinching his hardened nipples.  
  
  Her giggles taunt him, envelope him, swallow him until all he feels, all he knows, all he begs for is her.  
  
  He loves it.  
  
  “Babe…” The nickname slurs sultrily into his left ear. Alfonse is putty in her hands, and he continues to melt into nothing once he feels warm tongue slipping across his earlobe, then into his ear.  
  
  Her shivers are getting more uncontrollable. She’s close.  
  
  And by Gods,  _I want more…_  One hand stilling on her hip, Alfonse slides his right hand to her center. With skilled fingers, he finds her clit, index finger nimbly and mindlessly giving the nub a fierce, circular stroke.  
  
  Trembled mouth curls a cheeky smirk once he hears and feels her broken gasps.  
  
  “Ye..s—” Eyes closed shut, the summoner grinds into his aching cock, aches hungrily at the fingers she loves so much. “God Alfonse I’m a-ah— _ah!_ ” Her body jerks, then stills as a wave of unbearable pleasure washes her whole. Once again teeth meets neck, and she bites harder than before as orgasm spurts shamelessly.  
  
  Her biting. Her orgasm. Her body. Her.  
  
  Everything proves too much for Alfonse as he feels his orgasm break inside her. A choked moan slithers between clenched teeth, the Askrian prince feels his release. Strings of white cum fills inside her womb, and he merely buries is shame at the realization that his cock has marked the one place it hungers the most.   
  
  She belongs to him.  
  
  The air around them is still thick, but it slowly winds down as they try to catch their breaths. Her cunt still twitches joyfully at the feel of his dick, and a whimper is merely heard at the constant contact.  
  
  Slowly he lifts his head. Sweat trickles down the sides of his neck. Heat still burns to the tips of his ears. Alfonse soon realizes that she has nuzzled her head against his left cheek, and this amuses the prince that the act embarrassed him more than what they had down a few minutes ago.  
  
  Strong arms wrap around her waist. Pink lips gingerly kiss her cute ear.  
  
  “I love you…” He will never grow tired of saying those three words to her. He will never grow tired of confessing, pouring, showing his affection that overflows then, now, and forever for his future queen.  
  
  She doesn’t meet his loving gaze, but does snake her arms around his shoulders. “I l- _ove_  you too…” Shame presses her mouth shut at the realization of her strained voice. Heat only burns hotter at the angelic sounds of his laughter. “Geez…” Playfully she pats his back. Her action, though, only encourages him to tighten his hug.  
  
  Gods, he feels silly to feel his vision being blurry right now.  
  
  Silently they keep their embrace. Smiling lips softly pepper more and more kisses to the side of her head, then trail down to the smooth skin of her bare shoulder.  
  
  It is her turn to laugh.  
  
  Despite the single tear that faintly trickles down to her shoulder, Alfonse huffs another laugh and resumes his kissing fit.  
  
  He belongs to her.  
  
 __ **END**

**Author's Note:**

> funny story. i was listening to soft sweet songs like near or far, i do adore, and i miss by fricking blink 182 but man inspiration truly does come in surprising ways


End file.
